


Catch me before I fall

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [7]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Christmas Tree, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum saves jinyoung from a fall. fluff ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was prompted by someone...maybe Nandha? Not too sure but tysm for the idea <3  
> edit: prompt was by indy, love u <333

It was 5 days to Christmas and Jinyoung was putting up a Christmas tree with the other members, albeit a little late.  _ Whatever. It isn’t like we’re going to take it down until the end of January, anyway. _ Jinyoung chuckled at the thought, assembling the tree with the help of Jaebum. 

 

When they were finally done putting up the tree, the members split into different teams to decorate the house faster. Jinyoung and the youngest two were in charge of decorating the christmas tree (the maknaes couldn’t be trusted to do it themselves), Mark and Jackson had to decorate the rest of the house with banners and the like, and Jaebum and Youngjae would be cleaning up the mess and cooking for the others. Or something. 

 

Jinyoung didn’t really like the idea of Jaebum being paired up with Youngjae, but he trusted Youngjae to not make a move on his boyfriend of  **three** years and above all, he had faith that Jaebum wouldn’t waver even if Youngjae decided to hit on him. 

 

The apartment was bustling with noise as Mark and Jackson bickered over the positioning of the banners and which decorations to use, Jaebum and Youngjae tinkered around with the pots and pans in the kitchen, and Bambam and Yugyeom giggled as they pushed each other to fight for a spot to hang their ornaments. Jinyoung smiled as he shook his head, deciding to join the immature two in their game as they snatched the other’s ornament off the tree, replacing it with theirs. It was as if it was a competition to get the most anount of their ornaments on the tree, the duo not even caring about the placement anymore and simply snagging a spot on the tree for their precious ornaments or whatever they’d decided to hang there. 

 

Before long, the tree was fully decorated (not to mention weighed down by the sheer number of glittery orbs the maknaes had managed to get on there), still looking fantastic despite being overloaded. Jinyoung took a step back to look at it in its full glory, nodding in appreciation. 

 

“Oh! Just one more thing..” Jinyoung exclaimed, looking for the shiny star to be placed on the very top of the tree. “I’ll place it since it’s quite high up and it could be dangerous, okay?” Jinyoung looked over at Bambam and Yugyeom, expecting full compliance with his words. They nodded meekly, eyes sparkling and fixated on the star in Jinyoung’s hands, excited to see him put the finishing touch on the tree. 

 

“Wait...I think I can’t reach it from here. I’ll go get a stool.” Jinyoung sprinted to fetch a chair, afraid that Bambam would get the crazy idea to do it themselves instead and possibly get hurt by acting rashly. Jinyoung quickly returned and placed the chair as close he could get it to the tree, standing on it and reaching over to put the star on top of the tree. However, the top of the tree seemed further than he’d expected, and he had to take a step forward before he managed to get the star on the tree. 

 

Just as he leaned back upright, he felt himself losing his balance as his feet had somehow left the chair while he was absorbed in his task, hands shooting out to grab at something, anything before he went crashing to the floor-- 

 

_ Oh. What’s this? So soft and warm…  _ Jinyoung cracked his eyes open, thankful that he hadn’t fallen flat on his ass on the floor- that would have been awful. He was met with a faceful of Jaebum, a blush rising on his cheeks at their proximity. He wasn’t used to being so intimate with his boyfriend in front of the other members. They preferred to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum, saving their acts of love for when they were alone together.  _ Speaking of the other members… _ Jinyoung was pulled out of his thoughts by the wolf-whistles and whooping of the members, quickly snapping out of his daze and getting Jaebum to lower him on his feet so he could smack them for teasing them. Yugyeom stuck his tongue out at him playfully, “Appa and umma are being lovey-dovey~” before running into the nearest room to escape Jinyoung’s wrath.

 

Jinyoung buried his face into Jaebum’s chest as the members all burst into laughter at Yugyeom’s actions, blushing even more deeply when he recalled the intensity of their gaze earlier and how Jaebum had been subtly inching closer, closer to his lips before their moment had been interrupted by the kids. 

 

Jinyoung pulled Jaebum into their room, closing the door before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It was sweet and slow, none of their usual rushing or desperateness getting in the way. It was just them taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, Jinyoung nibbling at Jaebum’s bottom lip for access before sliding his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss grew passionate, finally pulling away after what seemed like an eternity to catch their breaths. Jinyoung leaned their foreheads together, giving Jaebum’s nose one last peck.

 

“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Jinyoung-ah. To many more years with you.” Jaebum smiled, and at that moment he looked like he had the world in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Christmas is coming are you guys excited bc I am :D
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
